


Do You Want to Come In?

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Anthony have their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Come In?

It was Kris who initiated their first night together.  Anthony had walked him to the door after their date just like he had every other time.  Just after Anthony steps back from the goodnight kiss, Kris asked him if he wanted to come in.  Kris had watched the other man’s smile form and had been thankful that he hadn’t made a fool of himself.

 

Kris wouldn’t admit it, but he’s sure that Anthony knew, that he hadn’t been with anyone in a while.  And after that night, he didn’t want to be with anyone else ever again.  There was something about the way Anthony touched him that made him feel things he had never felt before.  The way Anthony looked at him like he actually meant something.  He had hoped it wasn’t just in the heat of the moment kind of thing.

 

Anthony was quick to make sure that Kris knew it was more than that moment.  Later on, after they’d made love for the third time, Anthony told him just how he felt.  He’d told Kris that he loved him.  That was all Kris needed to know that this was really it.


End file.
